


What He Had

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He may not have what he want. But that was okay.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	What He Had

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Trying to write and explore concepts that confuse me? Apparently so.

He looked at his counterpart when he laughed and felt his heart skip a beat. He hid the fond smile that was creeping up his face inside his sketchbook, but he kept an eye out, watching that grin, the crinkle of his eyes, the way he ran around when he had an idea that he was _dying_ to try. He knew that smile that mirrored his own like the back of his hand, and he longed to be the cause of it. He wanted that smile, that laugh bottled up so that he could hear it whenever he wanted. So that his heart could flutter as it pleased and he could be unafraid of anyone catching him, of scolding him, of freaking out.

He watched as his counterpart ran around, making wide, sweeping gestures and laughing his head off like nothing had ever been quite as funny and nothing would ever be as funny ever again. There was so much longing in his heart, longing that he knew could never be fulfilled, not in this life. No, he knew the object of his affections could never like him back. And he didn't resent his counterpart, not at all. He simply wasn't interested, and that was fine. But he couldn't help but yearn. He was tired, and letting his mind wander. To be touched, to be loved, to be kissed by that forbidden fruit, he couldn't think of anything that he would rather have. Nothing compared.

It was difficult to watch him flirt with the others, to make jokes and be friendly with them, but never show that same love with _him._ It had started out just the two of them, but they could never get that back. And no amount of aching could ever make it come true. He just...couldn't have what he wanted.

A voice pulled him out of his reverie. "Coming, Roman? I'm gonna try out some new fireworks!"

Roman grinned. "Coming, Remus!"

Maybe Roman couldn't have what he wanted. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to appreciate what he had.


End file.
